


Challenge List: Magical Mystery Smut Month

by ImagineBeatles



Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Smut Writing Challenge, Challenge List, Fetish, Kinks, M/M, Magical Mystery Smut Month, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Here you can find the challenge list for my very own 31 Days of (McLennon) Smut Challenge, called The Magical Mystery Smut Month!The fics will be posted as part of this series, one a day, for the whole month of July.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811731
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Challenge List: Magical Mystery Smut Month

Hi everyone,

For the next month (starting today, July 1st) I will be doing my very own version of the well-known 30 Days OTP Challenge.

For the whole month of July, I will be posting one smut fic a day based on prompts I have gathered through my Tumblr ([imaginebeatles.tumblr.com](imaginebeatles.tumblr.com)). Most of them will be focused on different kinds of kinks and fetishes, and will all be McLennon fics. Below, you can find the challenge list I have decided on, so you will be able to see what day I will do what prompt. On the final day (labelled "Redemption Day"), I will rewrite one of the prompts, either because I felt the version I ended up posting, wasn't good enough, or to give a different interpretation of the same prompt.

Fics will be posted separately as a part of this series. 

I hope everyone is excited! The first fic will be posted in a bit! 

**The Challenge List:**

  1. Teasing and Frottage
  2. Hand Kink
  3. Under the Influence 
  4. Wet Dream
  5. Body Worship
  6. Spanking
  7. Virginity Kink
  8. Fever Sex
  9. Gun Play
  10. Armpit Fetish
  11. Photography/Videotaping
  12. Genderswap
  13. Voice Kink
  14. (John's) Foot Fetish
  15. Watersports
  16. Sensation Play (Tickling)
  17. Daddy Kink
  18. Choking
  19. Multiple Partners
  20. Age-Gap
  21. Cuckolding
  22. Cockwarming & DD/LB
  23. Cross-Dressing
  24. Edging
  25. Double Penetration 
  26. (Paul's) Oral Fixation
  27. Somnophilia 
  28. Pet Play
  29. Wet and Messy
  30. Consensual Non-Consent 
  31. Redemption Day




End file.
